


【佐鸣】天煞孤星(上)

by rapunzel14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>听怀旧曲开了个脑洞，忍不住要写，结果足足写了一个星期……Orz<br/>考虑到两周没交作业，顺便开车当本周群作业好了_(:з)∠)_<br/>黑帮设定，一发完结，HE，助哥专场。<br/>选题：使用枪械or刀具。<br/>文前预警，断臂伤残，不能接受的小伙伴请不要勉强，感恩笔芯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【佐鸣】天煞孤星(上)

“今天的晚餐预约，佐助你看是……”  
香燐勾着食指轻托眼镜，小心翼翼看向坐在自己旁边的男人。

修身的灰紫色系衬衫配马甲，经典款深黑西裤外搭同色风衣，他修长的身段将一身衣饰撑出极致的优雅。一双漆黑透亮的眸子被留海和半垂的长睫遮得明明灭灭，俊逸的五官如同浓淡得宜的墨色描在白皙的脸庞上。这是个让人仅需一眼就无法再移开目光的男人，可是那周身隐而不发的气势又偏偏让人难以直视。

在香燐几乎要以为他不会回答自己的时候，冷淡的话语才从那薄削的唇间传出。

“什么时候开始，你连晚餐预约也要我自己来定夺了？”

声如天籁，香燐却感到犹如心脏冻结成冰的颤栗，求助似的用眼神催促对面的重吾。重吾神色不动，但张口还是比之他往日的沉稳多了几分罕见的动摇。

“刚刚接到的消息，他回来了，”随着佐助瞥过来的一眼，他额角凝出点点冷汗，“内部的人听说，是要空降副署位置，这个预约是他的助理发出的。”

空气刹那凝滞，其他人都大气不敢出，生怕惊动了这头晴雨不定的狮子。

佐助侧头去看窗外飞驰的街景，那些设计时尚外表光鲜的建筑，早已不是他记忆中寒酸的样子。岁月匆匆，他还来不及去看一眼风景，风景已几番更替。他掏出那部与时代脱节的诺基亚，翻过手机背面，那里有一张磨损褪色得难以辨认的大头贴，现在也只有他自己知道那上面有什么人又有着什么样的表情了。

吐出一缕无声叹息，他翘起嘴角，不疾不徐地回一声：“好。”

轿车停定，另外两台车里的保镖纷纷下车警戒。水月恭敬地把车门拉开，锃亮的皮鞋踩在地上，佐助站定那一刻仿佛一竿揭起的挺拔劲竹，眼睫留海再掩不住一双锐如苍鹫的眼睛。他衣袂生风走在前方，其他人便不由自主地鱼贯跟在后头。

翻飞的左衣袖，透露着这个男人的残缺，却全然无损他的威严。宇智波佐助，早已是单凭名号就能横行三十六街一十八个堂口，稳坐鹰帮第一把交椅，令道上闻风丧胆的冷面修罗。

鹰帮总堂的气派可想而知，推门入眼的就是身长九尺，绿袍加身，凛凛威风舞一横青龙偃月刀的关二哥。

“大哥，雷霆的人已经到了。”有人上前报告。

佐助不甚在意地点点头，径直走到关二哥像前。他低头扫一眼供桌，五色瓜果，奠酒香烛，偏偏那一叠摆成塔状的苹果少了一个，在一排供品中尤其突出。

水月也注意到了，龇开一口尖牙，正要吆喝是哪位兄弟不懂规矩，要教做人。

佐助抬手拦住，马上有人递过来新的苹果，他接了稳稳安在上面。投入鹰帮的多是不信天不信命的年轻人，过于拘谨鬼神敬畏反而与本心不符。

他的鹰帮可不是他父亲当年那样老旧的做派。宇智波富岳，曾经也是一人镇二十八街一十二个堂口，手下上千弟兄的龙头帮会老大。佐助满月那天，请的是号称黄大仙门下单传老先生。然而一句“权星入命，兼有煞星相辅，必有大作为”还未来得及掀一个满堂彩，老先生话音一转“劫煞与孤辰聚首，天煞孤星入命，六亲无缘，刑亲克友，无伴终老，孤独一生”，一百六十八围喜气洋洋的酒席霎那落针可闻。从此，父亲对他再未有过和颜悦色。

这条道走得老了，都是些即使不信天，也知道要信命的人，否则关二哥前的一炷不灭香火又是谈何而来。

佐助动动肩膀，香燐上前为他卸下风衣，重吾已经燃起一炷檀香。他单手接过，望一眼义薄云天的神佛，低眉敛容，稳稳将香插入炉中。

“艾叔。”

雷霆帮的头把交椅，虽然叫得漫不经心，但是佐助步入会议室的时候也还是要敬他一句“叔”。

“哼，当不起！反正你如今是见长了，我们这些老家伙要见你还得等着。”  
“不过是手底下丟的几件玩具，艾叔其实不必亲自过来。”  
“别跟我扯有的没的，那两批枪既然到了你手上，我也知道你没那么好的心肠，要什么，直接说吧。”  
“北边三个堂口。”  
“不可能，狮子开大口不是这么开的。”  
“南边两个。”  
“动根基的事情，可以不用谈了，那些枪当我送你半夜压惊。”  
“北边三个，南边两个，三年分红。”  
“哈哈，我当年怎么就只剁了你一只手，养虎为患呀。”  
“两只手，”佐助挑起两根指尖，“抵你一只手，互不相欠。”  
“宇智波佐助，你现在是风光了，但也别把自己看得太重。当年你再狠勇，也不过是条流窜噬主的狼，不是那个金毛小子言之凿凿要给你求情替罪，你以为你的命能留到今天？”  
“艾叔你老了，”佐助不轻不重一句压住身后躁动的弟兄，“陈年旧事不必再提。南边两个算我孝敬您的养老金，不能再少。”  
“两年分红。”  
“水月，仓库里的枪分给兄弟们。”  
“三年就三年，”艾重重一拍议事桌，咬牙切齿地挤出一句：“马上交货。”  
“艾叔的人我还是信得过的，”佐助优雅地起身，边向外走边吩咐：“重吾，叫两个兄弟带他们去领货，帮他们送回雷霆。”  
“明白。”  
“晦气，”艾带着雷霆帮的人也站起来要走，“天煞孤星就是天煞孤星，听好了回去都给我用柚子叶洗洗，祛祛晦气。”

他声音不大不小，恰好能让整个会议室的人都听到。

跟在佐助身后的香燐，秀眉紧紧一蹙，指尖微动露出一排锋利的刀片，其他人的武器也都齐齐亮了出来。都是道上混的，没有示弱的道理，对方应声也是刀枪齐现，局面千钧一发。

刚走到门边的佐助，狭长的眼尾冷蔑一扫，唇角扯出个似笑非笑的弧度，脚下却毫不停滞。而今道上还有几人敢当面叫他天煞孤星，也就只有几个老不死还能仗着长命攒下的那点可笑资历，倚老卖老占他一个口头便宜。

见他离开，身后的兄弟也就纷纷藏了爪牙，狠狠瞪一眼对方，跟了出去。

“佐助……”香燐还有些愤愤不平。  
“闲气莫争。”

已经很多年没人敢在他面前提这个了，现在听来反倒有几许难言的怀念。他十二岁前被父亲完全隔绝在帮派之外，也只有从父亲手下的闲言碎语中才晓得这四字如何毁他父子亲情。及至十二岁，父母双双惨死家中，整面白壁铺开都是至亲淋淋鲜血，天煞孤星四字从此便堂堂正正应了他的命。十四岁那年，他加入帮派，跪在关二哥面前，恭恭敬敬叫那个不惧他命格的人一声蛇叔。十六岁亲手杀了自己的兄长，那个弑了双亲散了帮会入了警队，最后又成了双面间谍的男人，至死笑得温柔点着他额头把所有狰狞真相都带进棺材。那一年，仿佛整个江湖的闲话里都少不了宇智波家的遗孤，都说他是个不折不扣的天煞孤星。

“香燐。”  
“嗯？”  
“你怕不怕？”佐助看向车窗外，神情沉静，看不出他的用意。  
“我是个亡命之徒，”红色的留海垂下来，这几年做惯助理秘书，已少有在香燐身上出现的戾气不知不觉在她身周弥漫：“我只知道遇神杀神，遇佛杀佛，无惧天地。”

佐助十七岁那年，就连对他尚有几分情分可言的蛇叔也瘫了，帮派易主。他离开大蛇帮，孤身在龙蛇混杂的江湖里沉浮。如同一匹独行的野狼，一无所有，阴郁狠戾，用利爪尖牙杀出一条血路。刑亲克友，血光随身，江湖传闻愈是确凿，而他愈倔强地挺直脊梁，不信天不信命，更不信什么天煞孤星。如今愿意追随他的，大抵也都是同样敢以一腔桀骜不驯的戾气颠覆天地的亡命之徒。天性孤傲，不知低头，然而，命中却偏偏让他遇到了漩涡鸣人。

“十六分堂那边在械斗，堂主说捡了个孩子请你过过眼。”  
重吾掌着商务通低头处理事务，把新信息转告佐助。  
“晚餐前没有其他行程安排了。”香燐熟练地补充。  
佐助换了个更舒展的坐姿，无所谓地点头：“顺路就去看看吧。”

无论再过多少年，街头械斗都是大同小异。那些江湖意气的少年手里永远只会拿着西瓜刀或者钢管，用最原始的蛮力和血性搏斗。

轿车停在街头，玻璃窗缓缓降下三分之二，分堂的堂主凑上前为佐助点燃指间的香烟。袅袅云雾升起，佐助若有所思地望着远处的街巷混战，深深吸一口辛辣的烟草。

他和鸣人第一次见面，就是在同样混乱的街头斗殴中。那种时刻，不管是两旁的店主还是路过的行人，没有不避而远之的。然而，当佐助操着钢管劈红了眼的时候，就见到那个顶着一头灿烂金发的少年，吊儿郎当坐在士多门前的红白栏杆上，手里握着一支玻璃瓶的维他豆奶，满足地吸溜着饮料，仿佛身后马路上的厮杀咆哮都只是过分喧嚣的风。

“小佐助，要帮忙吗？”

这是鸣人对他说的第一句话，随后那支维他豆奶就被斜挥出去，替他挡下了偷袭而来的一把西瓜刀。清脆的碎裂声，鸣人握着手里半截玻璃瓶，大海颜色的眼睛一丝阴霾都没有，笑得特别爽朗，毫不犹豫就从栏杆翻下来和他并肩杀进了人群中。后来究竟是为何拉着这个人的手穿街走巷躲避警察，夜色四起霓虹闪烁的时候，又是如何坐在大排档各自吃一碗鱼蛋粉的，佐助已经不太记得。只记得，从那天开始，他不再是一无所有，有一个笨蛋悄悄潜进了他的人生，也潜进了他的心里。

忆起往事，佐助几不可闻地笑笑，抖抖指间的烟灰，从车上走下来。

分堂堂主麻利地把一个少年推上前。

“噗嗤”  
跟着下车的水月忍俊不禁，就算佐助喜欢金发碧眼的少年在道上早就人尽皆知，这个少年一头漂染的金发也太浮夸了。

佐助的嘴角也不受控制地抽搐一下，就在这个瞬间沉默低头的少年突然发力，手中不知何时转出利刃，就要直刺入他体内。佐助长腿一个屈伸，右脚尖踢飞了他手上的利器，落地又接连膝顶侧踢。少年就像沙包一样被他踹在地上，而佐助夹在指间的香烟，还稳稳燃着一截银白烟灰。他走到少年身边，一脚踩在锁骨处，逼得对方仰起头与他对视。碧蓝的眼睛色泽倒是够纯正，与记忆里的那双如出一辙，然而画虎画皮难画骨，形似罢了。深处的神魂反倒是有几分像当年佐助自己，倔强狠绝，天不怕地不怕，有着随时玉石俱焚的疯狂。

忽然就意兴阑珊，他挥挥手让水月来处理突发情况，自己则靠在车边，一口接一口地抽烟。

他又掏出那部落后于时代的诺基亚，轻轻摩挲背后的大头贴。他与鸣人相识不久，就因为砍下雷霆帮主一臂，在多方势力角逐底下疲于奔命东躲西藏。不过，要说是亡命天涯，倒不如说那是他一生中少有的尽情肆意的时光。仿佛是公路电影里的浪漫谭，他和鸣人就像一对无忧无虑的笨蛋情侣，在逃亡的过程中做尽一切可笑又甜蜜的事。在堆满厨余垃圾苍蝇环绕的后巷热吻，在烂尾楼八面来风的顶楼数星星吃7-11的咖喱鱼蛋，在车底呼吸相闻地吵架而后咯吱成一团，在女生成群的廉价摆摊店拍幼稚到爆的大头贴，在城郊的破落寺庙摇一支无人解的签，求一段逢凶化吉的好姻缘。然后，在破旧狭窄的出租屋里，头顶的老式风扇摇摇晃晃转不走酷暑的炎热，鸣人背心四角裤躺在二手沙发上，甜滋滋地往他们的诺基亚上粘合影的大头贴，他口干舌燥压在鸣人身上，惟有喘息与汗水渲染出那一夜的疯狂交合。

大概他的一生都摆脱不了举头三尺的天煞孤星，而这异星入命是要真真切切应验在每一个与他亲近的人身上。欢愉美满皆成虚妄，那一天，鸣人跪在雷霆帮的霹雳堂，用一条被生生砸得血肉模糊的右臂，低头换他宇智波佐助一条苟延残喘的生路。就算是他手起刀落，卸下自己左臂的时候，肉体的痛楚都不及他看到鸣人时剜在心口的疼痛的十分之一。

佐助在医院醒来时，叫自来也的陌生男人告诉他，鸣人已经被送到国外。他告诉佐助，鸣人和他早在幼时就已相识，他的母亲和鸣人的母亲是自小的好姊妹。鸣人双亲在接到他母亲生前所留书信不久就遇害身亡，而书信最后落在了鸣人手中。他的哥哥也与鸣人相识，两人甚至有过无人知晓的约定。许许多多的因果在他脑中盘旋，都已无足轻重，仅剩下那个男人最后交给他的联系号码。

他自认可以不信天不信命，可以不怕天不怕地，赤条条顶天立地，宁为玉碎不为瓦存。然而，他情愿在天煞孤星四字前低头，情愿长无所依孤寂一生，只单单为了一个漩涡鸣人，让那串号码永远封存在心里。

晚餐的预约定在酒店顶层西餐厅的全景包厢，佐助把那部与环境格格不入的诺基亚放在手边。落地玻璃窗外是一片峥嵘的盛世繁华，而庸庸碌碌的人如蝼蚁隐匿其下微渺得难寻影踪。此时，一声轻响，包厢门被训练有数的侍者打开，他情不自禁站起来，迎接门后出现的鸣人。

合身剪裁的黑西装，把他高挑健壮的身体包裹得风度翩翩，身量比之记忆里，更修长劲削。脸庞婴儿肥的柔和曲线在岁月中消弭，刀劈斧凿的硬直线条，全然是男人的坚毅与成熟。蔚蓝的眼睛却仿若未改，好似从苍穹抠下来的碎片，能够保持最纯粹的清澈。短发剪得更短，刺刺茸茸的一层，仍是灿烂明朗的浅金色。

他们就像老朋友，面对面相视而笑，客客气气寒暄，温柔而仔细打量对方的变化，中间的时光荏苒仿佛都不存在。

佐助的视线移到鸣人插在裤袋里的右手，袖口处露出来的半截手腕，被黑色的手套覆住，他不觉心中一痛。然而，鸣人已经走到他对面，示意双方落座。

鸣人低头看了一眼他桌面的诺基亚，抬起的眼睛亮晶晶的，也从口袋里掏出一部同款的手机，状若无意地摆在相对的位置。

“听说你要回来接任副署，恭喜。”  
“多谢，初来报道，这不就先请你们这些大佬们吃个便饭联络感情。”  
佐助挑挑眉，用叉子拨弄头盘碟子上的烟熏鲑鱼，平平淡淡地换了一个话题：“你也还留着？”   
“嗯？”鸣人正抿了半口红酒，匆匆将酒咽下，他认真地看着佐助低垂的留海回答：“嗯，一直留着。你……怎么不联系我？”  
“你不是也没有吗？”佐助没有抬头，把鲑鱼叉成一卷送入口中。  
“哈哈，好像也是，”鸣人侧头看向窗外晚霞漫天的高空，像是在寻思，转过脸有些遗憾地冲他眨眨眼，说：“后来也有过，可惜你欠费停机了。”  
“……”

餐前汤和副菜呈上又撤下，主菜的牛排端上来的时候，侍应把整齐切好的一盘放在佐助面前。

餐厅是鸣人预订的，想必这是他事前体贴吩咐过。佐助抬头看向对方，之前的菜肴鸣人都只是单用左手进食，此时他左手熟稔地操作餐刀，戴着手套的右手则以略显奇怪的姿势握着餐叉配合。

“你，”佐助吞一口红酒压下喉头的苦涩，“你右手恢复得怎么样？”  
“挺好的，”鸣人无所谓地说：“只是关节不够灵活，疤痕有点吓人我才戴着手套。”  
他边说边活动右手，在佐助面前晃了晃示意没有大碍。  
“肘关节伸直给我看看。”他故作轻松的态度似乎触怒了佐助，黑沉的眼睛严厉地盯着他。  
“啧，只有一只手的家伙没资格管我。”  
佐助深邃的眼中有痛楚划过，咬咬牙还是开口反驳：“没资格？你是因为在我身边——”  
“够了佐助，”鸣人无奈地打断他，“年轻总要付出一点代价，我们的结果不是还不错吗，至少现在还能在这里享受美景佳肴。”  
“……”  
“你该不会是在意从前那些闲话吧，我记得你以前可是不信邪、好像不对，反正是不信那些什么煞星的鬼话的。”鸣人索性放下刀叉，叠着手玩味促狭地看着他。  
佐助被他看得有些不自在，撇过头去假装看风景，轻声说：“笨蛋……”  
“佐助，我说，”他声音里都透着盈盈笑意：“我回来之前，专门去请了位大师给我批命。他说我呀，八字重，五行调和，福寿相全，逢凶化吉，命中注定专克天煞孤星。”

鸣人最后一句尾音未落，佐助就感到桌下鸣人的皮鞋既准又稳地踩在自己的裤裆上，踩拍子似的微微施力，十足十的挑衅。

佐助眯起眼睛看向对面的撩事者，危险地说：“这么神奇，那得看看怎么个克法。”  
“大师说……阴阳调和？还是什么修的吧。”鸣人眯缝着眼睛笑得像只得逞的狐狸。

TBC


End file.
